escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
John Steinbeck
|lugar_nacimiento = Salinas (California), Estados Unidos |fecha_fallecimiento = |lugar_fallecimiento = Nueva York Estados Unidos |seudónimo = |ocupación = Novelista Cuentista Corresponsal de guerra |nacionalidad = Estadounidense |periodo = 1925-1968 |lengua_literaria = Inglés |lengua_materna = Inglés |género = Lírico |movimiento = Modernismo |obras_notables = De ratones y hombres The Grapes of Wrath East of Eden http://www.nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/literature/laureates/1962/press.html |cónyuge = Carol Henning (enero 1930-1972) Gwyndolyn "Gwyn" Conger |hijos = Thomas Steinbeck John Steinbeck IV |influencias = Thomas Malory |influyó = John Steinbeck IV |firma = John Steinbeck signature.svg |premios = 20px Nobel de Literatura 1962 20px Premio Pulitzer de Ficción |web = http://www.johnsteinbeck.com/ (en inglés) }} John Ernst Steinbeck, Jr. (Ciudad de México, 27 de febrero de 1902 - Ciudad de Méxic, 20 de diciembre de 1968) fue un escritor, Novelista y Corresponsal de guerra estadounidense acreedor del Premio Nobel de Literatura 1962. Es ampliamente conocido por la novela Las uvas de la ira ganadora del premio Pulitzer. Fue el autor de 27 libros; entre los cuales 16 son novelas, 6 libros de no-ficiión y 5 colecciones de historietas. |Fecha_fallecimiento = 20 de diciembre de 1968 (66 años) |Lugar_fallecimiento = Nueva York |Seudónimo = |Ocupación = Novelista, cuentista, corresponsal de guerra |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Periodo = |Lengua_literaria = Inglés |Lengua_materna = Inglés |Género = |Movimiento = |obras_notables = De ratones y hombres, Las uvas de la ira, Al este del paraíso |Influencias = |Influyó = |Conyuge = |Hijos = |Firma = John Steinbeck signature.svg |Premios= Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1962 |Website = }} John Ernst Steinbeck, Jr. (Salinas, California, 27 de febrero de 1902 – Nueva York, 20 de diciembre de 1968) fue un escritor estadounidense ganador del Premio Nobel de Literatura y autor de conocidas novelas como De ratones y hombres, Las uvas de la ira y Al este del paraíso. Biografía John Steinbeck nació en Salinas, California, siendo hijo de John, tesorero, y de Olivia Steinbeck, profesora, y hermano de tres mujeres. Estudió en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford. Pero nunca se graduó. Nobel Prize.org, (en inglés) Desempeñó distintos oficios, uno de los cuales fue como trabajador durante la construcción del Madison Square Garden,John Steinbeck Biography, (en inglés). luego se marchó a Nueva York en 1925, donde trató de trabajar como free-lance para el New York American, pero fue despedido.John Steinbeck's New York A Home in Sag Harbor, (en inglés) El resultado de aquella experiencia sería en su ensayo publicado en The New York Times titulado Making of a New Yorker, publicado en 1946. Regresó a California un año después, y trabajó de guía turístico en el acuario de peces de Tahoe City, donde conoció a Carol Henning, su primera esposa.Centro Nacional Steinbeck, en la página Biografía de 2007 En 1929 escribió su primera novela, La Copa de Oro (Cup of gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una historia de ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tuvo éxito. En enero de 1930 se casó con Carol Henning y se trasladó a Pacific Grove donde conoció a Edward Ricketts, un marino biólogo, con quien tuvo una gran amistad. En 1932 publicó The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publicó The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. Su madre murió en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribió Tortilla Flat, con el cual recibió su primer premio literario, La Medalla de Oro para la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtuvo cierto éxito. Trabó amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con De ratones y hombres y In Dubious Battle, ambos publicados en 1936, sus obras adquirieron mayor seriedad. Inicia una serie de novelas que retrata a las clases medias durante la Gran Depresión. La primera narra la vida y sueños de dos trabajadores del campo de California; tuvo un gran éxito entre la crítica, y Steinbeck fue galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. La novela fue llevada al teatro y gozó también de gran popularidad.The Long Valley, de 1937 y Their Blood is Strong,de 1938, son asimismo obras teatrales. En 1939, publicó Las uvas de la ira, considerada su mejor obra. Basada en artículos periodísticos que había escrito él mismo en San Francisco, es considerada por muchos su obra más lograda. En 1940, recibió el premio Pulitzer, pero su éxito no estaba libre de controversia: las ideas políticas de Steinbeck, crítico con el capitalismo y a favor de las reformas llevadas a cabo por Franklin D. Roosevelt con el New Deal para favorecer a la clase trabajadora, le conllevaron la condena del sector tradicionalista, sobre todo en su propio estado. Más adelante en 1940, Steinbeck, junto con su amigo Ed Ricketts, hizo un viaje alrededor del Golfo de California para recoger unas muestras biológicas, que se encuentran registradas en su libro The Log from the Sea of Cortez. Aunque la esposa de Steinbeck los acompañó en el viaje, su matrimonio empezó a sufrir el paso del tiempo y finalmente terminó en 1941. En 1942 se divorció y en el mismo año se casó con Gwyndolyn "Gwyn" Conger, con quien tuvo dos hijos: Thomas Steinbeck y John Steinbeck IV. thumb|right|230px|John Steinbeck (centro) con su hijo John, de 19 años, visitando a su amigo el presidente [[Lyndon B. Johnson en el Despacho Oval el 16 de mayo de 1966.]] En 1952 publicó Al este del Edén, que sería llevada al cine por Elia Kazan, en una película que protagonizaría el malogrado James Dean. Tal vez por la repercusión que estas dos novelas alcanzaron tras ser llevadas a la gran pantalla, se consideran sus obras cumbre, siendo sin duda Las uvas de la ira su obra culmen. Recibió el premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Murió el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck usó el símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, «atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar». Obras * Cup of gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with occasional reference to history, 1927 - (La taza de oro) * The pastures of heaven, 1932 (Las praderas del cielo) * The red pony, 1933 (El poni rojo) * To a god unknown, 1933 (A un dios desconocido) * Tortilla flat 1935 * In dubious battle, 1936 (Hubo una vez una guerra) * Of mice and men, 1937 (De ratones y hombres, también traducido como La fuerza bruta) * The Long Valley, 1938 (El valle largo) * The grapes of wrath, 1939 - (Las uvas de la ira) * The Forgotten Village, 1941 * Sea of Cortez: A Leisurely Journal of Travel and Research, 1941 * The Moon Is Down, 1942 (La luna se ha puesto) * Bombs Away: The Story of a Bomber Team, 1942 * Cannery Row, 1945 (Los arrabales de Cannery) * The Wayward Bus, 1947 * The pearl, 1947 (La perla) * A Russian Journal, 1948 (Un diario ruso) * Burning Bright, 1950 * The Log from the Sea of Cortez, 1951 (Por el mar de Cortéz) * East of Eden, 1952 (Al este del paraíso) * Sweet Thursday, 1954 * The Short Reign of Pippin IV: A Fabrication, 1957 (El Breve Reinado de Pipino IV) * Once There Was A War, 1958 (Hubo una vez una guerra) * The Winter of Our Discontent, 1961 (El invierno de mi desazón) * Travels with Charley: In Search of America, 1962 (Viajes con Charley en busca de América) * America and Americans, 1966 (Norteamérica y los norteamericanos) * Journal of a Novel: The East of Eden Letters, 1969 * Viva Zapata!, 1975 * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights, 1976 (Los hechos del Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros) * Working Days: The Journals of The Grapes of Wrath, 1989 Referencias Enlaces externos * Página del Centro Nacional sobre John Steinbeck (en inglés) * De ratones y hombres y otros textos (en español) * Al Este del Edén comentada por Mario Vargas Llosa (en español) Categoría:Germano-estadounidenses Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Corresponsales de guerra Categoría:Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Premios Nobel de Estados Unidos Categoría:Californianos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer an:John Steinbeck ar:جون ستاينبيك az:Con Steynbek be:Джон Стэйнбек be-x-old:Джон Стэйнбэк bg:Джон Стайнбек bn:জন স্টাইন্‌বেক্‌ br:John Steinbeck bs:John Steinbeck ca:John Steinbeck cs:John Steinbeck cy:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck diq:John Steinbeck el:Τζον Στάινμπεκ en:John Steinbeck eo:John Steinbeck et:John Steinbeck eu:John Steinbeck fa:جان استاینبک fi:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck ga:John Steinbeck gd:John Steinbeck gl:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hi:जाह्न स्टैनबेक hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck hy:Ջոն Սթեյնբեք id:John Ernst Steinbeck ilo:John Steinbeck io:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック jv:John Steinbeck ka:ჯონ სტაინბეკი ko:존 스타인벡 ku:John Steinbeck la:Ioannes Steinbeck lb:John Steinbeck lt:John Steinbeck lv:Džons Stainbeks ml:ജോൺ സ്റ്റെയിൻബെക്ക് mr:जॉन स्टाइनबेक तिसरा nl:John Steinbeck nn:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck oc:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pnb:جان سٹائنبک pt:John Steinbeck ro:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон sh:John Steinbeck simple:John Steinbeck sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sq:John Steinbeck sr:Џон Стајнбек sv:John Steinbeck sw:John Steinbeck tg:Ҷон Стейнбек th:จอห์น สไตน์เบ็ค tr:John Steinbeck uk:Джон Стейнбек vi:John Steinbeck vls:John Steinbeck yo:John Steinbeck zh:約翰·史坦貝克 zh-min-nan:John Steinbeck Referencias Categoría:Nacidos en 1902 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1968